


I'm sorry. I wish I could have helped you. I'm sorry.

by invisibleinks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibleinks/pseuds/invisibleinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Parrish goes to check on Lydia and realises she isn't coping as well as he thought. Elsewhere Kate takes Scott and Kira to Mexico and everyone else goes to save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry. I wish I could have helped you. I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexa (Jemasfitz)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alexa+%28Jemasfitz%29).



> This is a kind of twist from the season 4 finale just to include a bit more Marrish.

The doorbell rang, but Lydia couldn’t hear it she was in the study, staring at Meredith’s little amount of belongings. Her mum ran to the door, sorting out her hair, well she never knew who it might be. As she opened the door confusion spread across her face.

“Deputy? What are you do you want?”

“I would like to talk to your daughter if that’s alright.” He looked down at the floor and slowly stepped into the house when she let him in. She walked to the stairs and called for Lydia.

“Would you like some coffee you look tired.” She wandered through to the kitchen placing two cups down.

“I’m okay thank you it’s only a quick visit, thank you.”

She placed the other mug back in the cupboard before staring at the stairs. “I think she is in the study, upstairs, two doors down.” She smiled returning to but a spoonful of ground coffee in her mug.

The Deputy admired all the paintings and photos up the stairs. Wondering like a lost dog he just decided to knock on each door waiting for an answer.  Before he knocked on one of the doors he heard Lydia’s voice, muffled by the near sound-proofed door. He opened the door slightly to see her surrounded by Meredith’s things. He didn’t realise her suicide affected Lydia this much. “All right, Meredith. I'm not sure how to do this. I'm not a psychic. And apparently I'm not much of a banshee either. But I'm trying to help my friends. I don't know if you can hear me. Or, uh, what I'm supposed to ask you. But if I have this thing, it's got to work some of the time. It's gotta help someone. Maybe what I really wanted to say was... I'm sorry. I wish I could have helped you. I'm sorry.”

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. Parrish was stood there looking at the dried flowers Lydia had placed carefully by her bare knees. “How long have you been there?” she stared at the floor waiting for his answer.

“Long enough” he replied slowly walking towards her. He knelt down beside her looking at the flowers and then at the silent stereo. “You could’ve told me you know. I had no idea it affected you this bad.”

“I’m fine, what are you doing here anyway?” she wiped a tear and began to put the flowers and other items back into the box.

“I was hoping to see if you were okay, I have my answer now.” He stared into her eyes with a worried look, his brows furrowed as he placed his hand on her cheek to wipe away another tear. It tore him to see her this way. He was used to her flouncing into the office in heels usually smiling at the other officers, she was by far the most confident and intelligent girl he had met and yet right now she seemed like a completely different person all together. He cleared his throat as he realised he was still on duty, but he could not keep his mind off her, why her? Why couldn’t it be someone else?

They sat there for a while in silence.  “Aren’t you supposed to be on duty?” Lydia eventually asked still staring at the stereo.

“I am, but I’m helping you first” he smiled at her and stood up. “I think you could do with some tea.” He stuck his hand out to help her up. She held on even after she was standing. As she realised she quickly let go, blushing like roses. Jordan ran his fingers through his hair before walking out of the study behind Lydia.

When they finished the tea and talking about the murders Jordan stood up to get his jacket. He flung it on with ease and walked towards the door. He noticed Lydia’s moms car missing. “Where did your mum go?” He asked looking worried.

“She probably went to the shops” Lydia said staring at her tea.

“Well I can’t leave you on your own, do you want to come to the station or go to Stiles’ house, and the sheriff will be there.”

“Yes, and Malia” she said rolling her eyes and returning them to her tea. The Deputy smiled, he knew that Stiles liked her once the Sheriff told him. He sat back down looking at her hands cupped round the mug.

“Do you not like her then?” He thought it was a stupid question, everyone knew the answer.

“I like her it’s just… never mind.”

Jordan placed his hands round hers, he felt the slight chill coming from her hand even though she was holding a hot mug. “Come on let me take you to the station. It will do you good probably” he didn’t know if that was true or not but he didn’t want her staying in the house on her own.

 

***

The drive to station was quiet, but as they started to get nearer to the station they both noticed something strange. Stiles’ jeep was there.  Stiles, Malia, the Sheriff, Liam and Chris Argent were all stood around the jeep muttering as Lydia and the Deputy walked closer. “What’s going on?” Jordan asked as he stepped back to let Lydia through.

Everyone looked around waiting for someone to start talking. Eventually Stiles popped up. “Scott and Kira have been taken to Mexico” everyone looked around refusing to make eye contact with anyone. “And Kate took them.” Stiles sighed as he finished off.

“Well come on why aren’t we leaving?” Lydia went to sit in Stiles jeep.

“We are waiting for Derek and Braeden, they are just getting their weapons.

A few minutes later, a car pulled up beside them. “You lot ready” called Braeden from inside the car. Lydia, Stiles and Liam got into the Jeep and Malia rode with Peter, apparently it would do her good, she highly doubted that.  The drive took hours but eventually they got there. The sand crunched as Lydia stepped out of the car. “Where’s Parrish?” She turns to Stiles looking confused.

“He said he will be a little late, he had to talk to my dad.”

They carry on into the church silently. It has an eerie feeling that makes Lydia want to scream, she holds it in though. Suddenly they see Kira, she looks wounded.  Malia, Liam and Peter walk off to find Scott leaving Lydia and Stiles to help her. “Scotts one of them” she looked into Stiles’ eyes, the poor girl looked so frightened.

“One of what?”

“I don’t know how but Kate changed him into it… into a Berserker. Peter is working with Kate. Malia and Liam will kill him and they won’t even know!” Stiles paused for a moment looking confused. Then his eyes grew wider in realization.

He ran towards the centre of the church as Lydia huddled Kira along with her.

Soon they got to the group. Malia held up something that looked almost like a wooden dagger. “Stop!”  Malia turned her head sharply to see Kira knock the item out of Malia’s hand with her sword.

“What? We have to kill it,don’t we?”

“Yes we do,” Peter reassured her, “do it!” he growled.

“It’s Scott!” Lydia shouted. “The berserker is Scott.”

Scott’s hands pulled at the mask, revealing his eyes to be glowing red, a bright golden light made a tear in the mask as he breaks it away with a roar. Lydia sighed as she watched Scott look around to see her, Kira and Stiles staring in relief, the others more in shock. Peter however, ran at Scott to attack him. Scott pushed him away like a feather and flew him into a stone table. “I have always been the Alpha Peter, not you.” He turns to see Kira still holding onto Lydia. He runs up to her holds her upright, relieving Lydia of the pressure.

 

 ***

  The sunlight burns Lydia’s eyes as she walks outside and she has to blink a few times to get used to it.

“Are you okay?” Jordan shouts as he runs up to her checking all over for any wounds.

“I’m fine.” She laughs, but secretly checking him too. “So, anything interesting happen out here?”

“Oh nothing much” he winked playfully. “Come on we better get you lot home. I dread to think what the Sheriff is going to say.”

“Oh come on, we’re in Mexico, why waste it _Jordan_?” She stared at his soft lips and moved closer towards him.  She slowly placed her lips on his. She felt him smiling and smiled back. As they stop he held her face delicately and looks into her eyes smiling.

“We should come back sometime, maybe with better circumstances but-” he got cut off by Lydia wrapping her arms around him, she nestled her head into his neck and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” he muttered into her ear.

“It’s just, after all we have done and we still don’t know what you are, it’s frustrating.”

“Don’t worry” he replied, hugging her closer, “I’m sure we’ll find out.”

Everyone started heading back to Beacon Hills. “Now let me drive you home.” He smirked.


End file.
